The Grey Knights
=Basic Information= from The Grey Knights Guild Charter History: "We ride not for Gods. We battle not for gold or blood or rule. From the fire of war we arise. Bane be our fuel. Fellowship, our strength and light." -Oath of The Grey Knights Prompted by a rising tide of evil in the Wilds Lands, Zelata the Wise banded a number of talented warriors from all corners of Hyboria to quell it. Encouraged by the success of their work and loath to return again to the world as sellswords or assassins, The Grey Knights guilded under oath. United under no banner or symbol, only the smoke-darkened skies of war, they strike those who would have domination over the peoples of Hyboria or throw them under the crimson wheels of chaos. Aided by her power and wisdom, Zelata's newest companions hunt zealots like the Black Ring, defend against raiding Northsmen, and challenge all who would seek to restore the ancient horrors of Archeron. They heed the call of all guilds and individuals who fight for the same throughout Hyboria. Goals: "Wisdom is the greatest of weapons." -Zelata Our principle goal is the growth of individual skill and the development of an apt group dynamic. This is accomplished in-game by engaging other players/guilds in PVP combat under the RP banner of the The Grey Knights. we work to build strong, yet challenging relationships with our opposing guilds, not petty feuds. See 'Code of Conduct.' This will also be accomplished by running raids as a group to build group cohesiveness, as well as to obtain better gear. Although excellence is a mix of talent and hardwork, we believe it is honed by study. Out of game, the The Grey Knights encourage the advancement of its member's skills through the study of combat. This means browsing the AOC forums, researching feat builds, watching videos, etc., however, this is not a requirement to enter the guild. Above all, we want to have fun and enjoy the adventure and richly cultured world of the Age of Conan! The Grey Knights are for roleplayers who want to become an active part of the strong RP community developing on our server. We have chosen the RP-PVP server Hyperborea because we love the roleplay element and want to contribute to that world through the advancement our character's stories. Moreover, we hope to once and for all bury the belief that RPers are bad gamers! Organization: The Grey Knights are organized into 4 ranks. All members are able to vote on guild policy (except the introductory Seekers). Gaining rank in our guild only means more participation, management, and responsibility in everyday guild affairs. Advancement is accomplished by displaying willingness and aptitude at building and maintaining solidarity, and will be discussed/voted on (If you feel you deserve promotion, let us know!). At the base of the guild are the Seekers. These are members who are not yet full Knights; they have been invited to try out the guild and vice versa. In this time, skill, participation/enthusiasm, and social interaction with the rest of the guild are taken into account. Full induction is at our discretion. Next are the Initiates. These are new, fully inducted members that have become so by swearing the 'Knight's Oath' before a Councillor at Zelata's fire (a symbolic act, as this is the founding spot of the guild). By doing so, they gain the power to vote equally among the Guardians and members of the Council. The Initiates are members who fight readily alongside Zelata and their brothers and sisters for the love of combat and a true committment to our efforts. At the next rank are the Guardians. Tested in combat, and devout in service, the Guardians can be trusted to train and lead their fellow Knights and to carry out all other services of the guild that require strength, loyalty, and unyielding spirit. At the head of guild operations is the Council, composed of Zelata and her most trusted companions. Councillors perform all the management duties that keep the guild running and exciting. They promote The Grey Knights, set dates for RP events and raids, work to advance the PVP and RP involvement of each member, construct our guild city, invite and induct new members, update the website and forum site, etc. Other Information: "As Conan came he saw the eagle reappear, dropping lazily down from the sky, and rest an instant on Zelata's shoulder, spreading its great winds lightly so as not to crush her with its weight. Without a word she led the way, the great wolf trotting at her side, the eagle soaring above her. Through deep thickets and along tortuous ledges poised over deep ravines she led him, and finally along a narrow precipice-edged pat to a curious dwelling of stone, half hut, half cavern, beneath a cliff hidden among the gorges and crags." -Robert E. Howard's The Hour of the Dragon Our Initiation spot is in Zelata's cave in the southern Wild Lands.